


Armored Up

by Latnii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latnii/pseuds/Latnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl seeks to apologize to Garnet within the temple's deepest halls but finds that Garnet isn't ready to forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armored Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever lovely Kara who lets me throw ideas off her at two in the morning. 
> 
> In case it's not clear, Pearl and Garnet are in a previously established relationship. 
> 
> All events occur post Friend Ship.
> 
> Edited January 9th, 2016.

The inner sanctums of the temple were hot, more so than Pearl could remember them being. The weight of the air practically crushed her and she would consider it a warning were she not brave. Or perhaps the word could be foolish. All the same, she continued, her stuttering kneecaps carrying her further towards her goal.

“Garnet?” she called softly, her voice wavering against the rocky cavern walls that led to the gem’s room. She ran her hand along the walls, the rough edges digging into the soft skin of her palm. Her breath came in soft puffs and was the only sound echoing down the corridor aside from her ginger footsteps. 

The hand on her shoulder had been sudden. Pearl gasped, already reaching to summon her spear when her arm was seized roughly. She was whirled around and slammed back against the wall, her head hitting with a solid sound. Her vision spun as she tried to gather herself, barely able to make out Garnet who loomed over her. 

“You shouldn’t have come here, Pearl.” 

Her voice was flat and Pearl felt like every syllable assaulted her, scratching angry lines into her psyche. 

“I just, I wanted to see you. I thought that…I thought this would be behind us.”

Garnet made a low noise, something between a scoff and a tut, her mouth pulling into a frown. “It’s not.” A heavy pause laid itself between them. Pearl’s fingers flexed anxiously and her eyes rapidly searching the ground. 

“Do you really think this can be solved so easily? You lied to me. You put us in danger,” Garnet growled.

Pearl turned her gaze to Garnet, her brows pulled together with her hands shaking. “N-no, that wasn’t what I-“ She jumped, the words caught in her throat as Garnet slammed the wall, a gauntlet appearing on her hand just before the fact. 

“You repaired the hub, you lead us into a trap, you didn’t listen to me and now you’re asking me to forget everything?” 

The grip on Pearl’s arm tightened when she remained silent. “Tell me!” Garnet demanded, causing the smaller gem to flinch. 

“I just wanted us to be ok again,” she said quickly, tears welling in her eyes. “I just wanted to be close to you again. You’ve been so distant since the whole thing with the homeworld ship…”

Garnet studied her for a long moment allowing Pearl to continue her babbling, trying to explain herself or apologize in an indirect manner. Her words trailed off as Garnet pressed herself closer, the gauntlet disappearing before she leaned down near Pearl’s ear. For a moment, she just stood there, breathing deeply in her ear before she moved lower, her teeth sinking into Pearl’s shoulder. 

Crying out Pearl reached up to push her away, but Garnet already had her arms trapped. When she let up, she returned to Pearl’s ear.

“I’ll give you what you want how I want to give it to you,” she murmured.

A shiver shot its way down Pearl spine as Garnet’s fingers slipped under her shirt and ran over her collar bones, placing pressure on them. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling and was almost painful, but not hard enough to break them. Pearl’s breathing hitched when the fingers left her shirt, trailing down her body and to the ribbon tied around her waist. Immediately, she knew what Garnet was doing. 

“I can take it off,” she said, her voice shy. 

Garnet ignored her and pulled at the loose end of her ribbon. “No. I want to do this.” With that, the knot was undone, the fabric pulling away from her body, falling onto the floor. The fingers returned, finding the hem of her shirt and running along her stomach, settling on her hip bones. 

Pearl felt the shift, heard the familiar sound that announced the equipping of her gauntlets. She shuddered agains the coldness of the weapons that replaced Garnet’s fingers. 

“I don’t want to touch you directly,” Garnet explained. The coldness traveled upwards along with the weapons, effectively pulling the shirt up and over her head. Pearl shivered despite the hot and humid air around them as Garnet leaned impossibly close again. Tears threatened to spill over when a hard bite was placed on her breast, the other covered with one of Garnet’s gauntlets.

A cry echoed through the corridor as Pearl squirmed against Garnet, her teeth sinking further into the tender skin, but never enough to draw blood. The gauntlets traveled as well, roughly pulling her against the larger gem. One of Garnet’s hands traveled lower, caressing between her legs when her teeth released, melting the pained cries into pleasured moans. 

Pearl’s own hands ran to Garnet’s hips, her fingers tracing the familiar hills and valleys of her body. As she did, her arms were suddenly seized and Garnet glared down at her from behind her glasses. 

“You’re not allowed to touch,” she growled, the grip tightening. “Understand?” Only after Pearl nodded was she released and allowed to move her arms, her position in the power struggle evident. 

Garnet wasted no time, her touch returning to the smaller gem’s hips and pulling her tights off to fall down around her ankles. Then, the gauntlet returned to her sex, cool metal meeting hot flesh now that the barrier of cloth was no longer present. The fingers of the weapon ran over the soft hair nestled there, teasing her lips apart with little effort. Her other hand gripped firmly onto Pearl’s hip, holding her steady as she bucked against the sensation. 

“You’ve disrespected me, Pearl,” Garnet muttered, her voice heavy in the small gem’s mind. She tried squeaking out an apology but the words were instead swallowed whole by gasps and moans. Instead, tears spilled onto her cheeks as Garnet’s gauntlet worked over her most sensitive spots, a single finger daring to slip into her. 

“You’ve destroyed any amount of trust I had for you. I have made that very clear and yet you still come crawling back.”

The words shook her very core and more tears cascaded down her face. Pearl’s back arched against the wall as Garnet leaned in to place her teeth against another part of her skin. The hot breath traveled to unmarred flesh, more hard bites finding homes along her stomach, traveling up her arm and back to her shoulder. All the while, small whines and cries left Pearl as Garnet worked her over as the sharp surface of the wall dug into her back.

“G-Garnet,” Pearl whispered, the words leaving her like a small prayer, a warning to her impending orgasm. The larger gem didn’t let up, nor did she increase her ministrations, setting a steady pace pressing against Pearl's clit. 

Pearl began to buck against the gauntlet which was now warm with her body heat, pleasure arising from each of her movements. Everything boiled down to Garnet’s touch and her words still roiled in Pearl’s head, her orgasm beginning to find its way out of her body. Her head hit the wall, scratching deep grooves in her back as she gave a loud whine, a warning for what was to come as she was oh so close.

Then, as soon as it started, everything stopped. The warmth of Garnet’s breath left her shoulder, her weight disappearing as well, leaving Pearl to loll her head forward, her lustful, tear filled eyes searching for her lover. Garnet stood a few paces back with her gauntlets still equipped. The right one shone slightly with Pearl’s slick as Garnet stared on, her visible expression tight. 

“We have a mission. Put your clothes on.” 

Pearl practically whined as the other remained stoic at her neediness, leaving her just before her climax. With a slight hesitation, Pearl reached down between her legs, upset that the once mounting orgasm was fading from her, taking any modicum of pleasure with it. Before she could so much as touch the sparse hair on her groin, Garnet had seized her hand, anger rolling off her in waves.

“I said, put your clothes on,” Garnet growled, still towering over Pearl in a menacing manner. A beat of silence passed between them as Pearl’s mind reeled. 

“Garnet, please you can’t-“

“Now, Pearl.”

The smaller gem threw her a small, defeated look as she was dropped, bending down to pull on her pants where they had stayed around her ankles during the entire act. The wetness between her legs didn’t spare the clothes, but didn’t soak them either. The top was next to go on, hiding the angry bite marks and rough scratches that decorated her pale skin. Fresh tears rolled from her eyes when she realized Garnet would not yet forgive her. That she had come up empty despite her efforts. She began to tie the sash around her waist, doing a terrible job of it despite all her effort. 

A sigh left Garnet along with the gauntlets which dissipated as she moved back towards Pearl. Her hands wiped off a few of the tears despite Pearl’s down turned eyes, not daring to catch her lover’s gaze. The touch was soft despite her actions only moments before. No words were said between the two as Garnet gently turned her and tied the sash as she had seen it prior, slightly lopsided but elegant all the same. 

Garnet’s touch left her soon after, a parallel to before she was dressed. The echoing footsteps of Garnet were the only indication that the other gem had begun to leave. Pearl sniffed and wiped away what remained of her tears that Garnet had missed before turning. Her steps were unsure at first, but she managed, following the other gem down the hall and out of the temple.


End file.
